Tell Yusuke He's Lucky
by Nyoko Iso
Summary: There is definitley something between Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke has known it for a while. Hiei just realized it when he fiercly protected the Detective during a mission. But how are they going to come together? What about Kurama's love for his best friend?


-Disclaimer: I don't own them. I mean come on! If I did... Yusuke would be with Hiei, Botan would be with Koenma, Koenma would NEVER be toddler, and Keiko would be non-existent, or something along those lines. But thats not how it is, so OBVIOUSLY I don't own them.

I am not so sure how happy I am with this fic. Its my first oneshot without lyrics. So… reviews are wanted to improve and constructive criticism and even flames are welcome.

Hiei sat in a tree in the forest near Genkai's temple, thinking about his favorite detective. For some time he had been developing foreign feelings for Yusuke, but it wasn't until their past mission that he had actually recognized the feeling. Yes, he had definitely found the Detective physically attractive in the past, but he had found many men physically attractive before and not felt this way about them. Well, he had always made sure the other Tentei hadn't died on a mission- even the Oaf -but he had never been so fiercely protective of any of them. Not even Kurama.

_**Flashback**_

_Hiei was fighting multiple demons of A class. Yusuke was fighting about the same amount of S class demons. Hiei was having very little trouble and Yusuke was doing okay, considering the circumstances. Yusuke cried out in pain and Hiei turned, worried. A demon had cut Yusuke from behind, distracting him from his current fight. Yusuke turned to fight off the new demon disregarding the other demon. Hiei saw the unoccupied demon raise his sword to attack Yusuke, obviously aiming to deal a deadly blow. Before Hiei knew what he was doing, he abandoned his fight to block the sword coming down on Yusuke. He had no plan, this was all on instinct and a last moment whim. Or was he acting out of Love? Oh well, the point was that he was in front of the sword, and his own blade was not; resulting in taking the impact with his own shoulder. Seconds later, his katana was raised, removing the metal that was embedded in his skin. Yusuke would never have known what had happened if it weren't for Hiei's small cry of protest against the large amount of pain he was enduring. Yusuke turned around, calculated the situation and his eyes grew huge as realization hit him, he had no idea Hiei could be so selfless. _

_**End Flashback**_

Hiei growled at himself for allowing himself to go over the memory so continuously. All day, it was all he could think of. He absent-mindedly raised a hand to the wound. He flinched at the contact at first, but was soothed by it soon after as hand began to massage the wound tenderly. He looked towards the ground when he heard a twig snap, only to see the object of his musings.

"Hey! Hiei! Yukina told me to drag you in for dinner!" Yusuke yelled, loud as usual.

"I'm not hungry." Hiei muttered, certain Yusuke could hear him with his advanced hearing.

Yusuke jumped onto a branch on the opposite side of the tree from Hiei. "Good, neither am I."

Hiei scoffed. Yusuke couldn't see it, but he was certain the little demon was rolling his eyes. "You? Not hungry? I don't believe it detective." Yusuke laughed, Hiei could be pretty funny when he wanted to. When his laughter died out, the two were left in companionable silence. Eventually, Hiei broke the silence. "Detective?" A hint of question in his unusually soft tone.

"Yeah?" Yusuke's eyes lit up with hope at Hiei's tone. Something in Hiei's voice said something good was going to come of this. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt like skipping.

"Uhm… I like… I like… I really…" Hiei closed his eyes. He was to afraid of rejection. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking? Yusuke closed his eyes in anticipation and frustration. He had been wanting this from Hiei for so long. Ever since he ended it with Keiko, because of his feelings for the demon. _'Come on Hiei, you're so close. Just say it, I won't deny you.' _Hiei sighed loudly, "I like your shirt, Detective."

Yusuke's shoulder's slumped and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took a minute to mentally scold himself._ 'What were you thinking was going to happen? Did you think he was going to confess his undying love? This is Hiei. It's a wonder he's talking at all.' _"Yeah, thanks," He replied lamely.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Hiei growled at his stupidity and Yusuke sighed repeatedly. Well, if Hiei wasn't going to do anything about this, he would just have to do it himself. "Hey, Hiei?" Hiei became hopeful and he 'Hn'-ed his acknowledgment. "Yeah," Oh God, what was he thinking? He couldn't do this! His fear of heartbreak outweighed his desire. "Uhm… thanks for, uh, protecting me, or whatever. How's your shoulder?"

"It's healing quickly enough. I just didn't want Koenma bitching at me if you died." Yusuke wasn't sure, but something about Hiei's tone told him that the Demon wasn't giving him the whole truth. "I'm going to dinner, Detective." Hiei jumped out of the tree and was soon followed by Yusuke.

"So am I."

Kurama watched as the two walked in together, wondering when they had become so close? Gently shoving each other as they walked, in a way that many would call flirtatious. He narrowed his eyes, laughing on Yusuke's part was abundant; but he was still the only one to make Hiei truly laugh. He smiled smugly at this thought, but his smiled melted from his face when the sound of Hiei's low, rounded, laughter hit his ears. He loved that sound, but not when Yusuke created it. He glared daggers at Yusuke. What could he have possibly said that made him _so _funny? Oh well, Hiei had another good friend, and this was good. He would not be deterred from his intentions. Kurama put on a dazzling smile as the two approached the door.

"Hiei, would you walk with me after dinner? I'll be in the garden until then."

"Of course." Yusuke rolled his eyes and Hiei chuckled. The Fox was _always _in the garden. Kurama simply glared at Yusuke discreetly and then turned to Hiei hopefully. Hiei nodded and then followed Yusuke into the kitchen.

'_Oh well Kurama. No reason to be Jealous just because Hiei is following Yusuke around like a lost puppy. You still have him for your walk. That's all you need.'_

After the two finished dinner, Hiei lingered a bit, reluctant to have _this _particular conversation with Kurama. He just didn't want to do it, but he knew he'd have to.

"Hey Hiei, you wanna go get some ice cream? I think I need some dessert." Yusuke said the last part in a sing song voice, attempting, and almost succeeding in, tempting the demon. Hiei looked longingly at the teen and then at the door that would take him to his precious sweet snow. Damn, he really wanted that sweet snow. But he shook his head.

"I promised the fox I'd meet him outside." He sighed loudly. It was starting to sound really good, getting the sweet snow. But no, he couldn't. Yusuke shrugged and walked off. Hiei sighed again and walked out to the garden.

When he first saw Kurama, he was cradling a broken rose in his hands. Hiei stepped heavily to make his presence known. Kurama turned around, same dazzling, blinding, smile in place. "Thanks. I hate taking walks alone, I feel… what's the word… emo. Yes, I feel emo." Kurama turned to start walking and Hiei stepped into place beside him. When the two reached a clearing, Kurama stopped and Hiei sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Kurama turned to face Hiei. He grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him to sit down in the grass beside him. Hiei fought with himself not to pull his hand back instinctively. He sat beside Kurama, not as close as he knew the fox had intended him to. The two were silent for a while and Hiei dreaded what he knew was about to happen.

"Hey, uhm… Hiei…?" Hiei was silent. He couldn't bring himself to say anything quite yet. He nodded his head numbly in acknowledgment. "I uhm… er… I like you Hiei." Kurama's eyes were tied to the seemingly mystifying ground. "I like you a lot." Kurama began to pull grass from the ground in small clumps to keep his hands occupied. He brought his eyes to Hiei's but saw the rejection to late. "I love you Hiei."

Hiei sighed. He really didn't want to do this. Kurama was his longest and best friend. "Fox." He sighed again. "Kurama, I don't want to lose my best friend. I'm sorry, I love… another." Hiei reached over to comfort Kurama but when the Fox flinched he drew his hand back. He knew what it felt like, and he knew that it was best to leave and give the Fox time alone. "Fox, please don't abandon me. It's rare I say please, and you know it Kurama. But please, be my friend, don't leave me. I trust very few people. You know me the best of all." He sighed again. He had a lump in his throat. It felt like he would cry, but he knew it was simply nerves. He tried again. "Please don't abandon me, Fox."

Kurama looked up from the ground. "Never, Hiei. I could never abandon you." Kurama attempted a smile, it came out broken and small. Hiei turned to walk, not wanting to leave so abruptly. He turned back at Kurama's voice. "Oh, and Hiei, tell Yusuke I said that if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face." Kurama now had a slightly happier smile. Crooked, yes, but a smile nonetheless. Small also, but better than his previous attempt. Hiei offered his own rare smile, thinking that things would be fine for once. He trotted off, a newfound spring in his step. No, things were going to be great for once.

Kurama watched Hiei go. One silent tear fell to the ground. He would live. He had no choice, but he wanted Hiei to be happy, that was all that mattered. That his best friend was happy. He stood and walked away. His last thoughts before leaving the clearing were _'Yusuke won't let Hiei go if he's smart.' _followed by _'Oh… hah, Yusuke smart. Perhaps I do have a chance.' _It was false hope, he knew, but it still felt nice to be able to laugh at something.

Yusuke walked back towards Genkai's, not wanting to go home and deal with his drunk mother. Perhaps if he was lucky Hiei would still be there for whatever reason. Yusuke smacked himself, of course Hiei would be there, that's where he stayed when he was in Ningenkai. (Which was becoming more and more often, he noticed). He wlaked into the front door to look up and see Kurama about to leave. "Hey Kurama."

"Yusuke." Kurama said bitterly with a solemn nod. There was no getting around it. He was jealous, he thought he always would be. And right now, he didn't have to be civil. But he really just wanted to get out of there.

Yusuke noticed the red rims around Kurama's eyes. He smiled sympathetically at Kurama knowing something was wrong with his friend. Kurama walked past him without acknowledgment. He got as far as the third stepping stone to the path when he had to turn around. He couldn't let Hiei get hurt, and Yusuke had to know exactly how much Hiei meant. "Yusuke…?"

Yusuke turned around in the doorway. "Don't break his heart." Yusuke took a while to realize who Kurama was talking about. Yusuke's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know your feelings for him, and vise versa. Yusuke, don't take him for granted. Don't pass this opportunity up. Don't make him regret rejecting me. And again… DON'T break his heart! Or I'll break your face." Kurama gave a grim smile that was both intimidating and caring. Yusuke went into the temple dazed and wondering how Kurama pulled off some of the emotions he showed in his face. Maybe it was face yoga? Yusuke dropped his empty cone in a trash can as he passed it in the kitchen and went out the back to the garden. His thoughts were immediately turned to the little demon sitting on the bench. He was right there in front of him. So close… and he didn't take Kurama's warning lightly. He walked up behind the demon.

"Hiei?" Hiei turned towards him to acknowledge him. "Uhm…" He went to sit next to him., Hiei's eyes watching him every second. Yusuke gave an amused huff at himself. "You know what? I don't think I'll be able to say the first thing… but I'll show you what I'm trying to say." He put a callused hand lightly on Hiei's cheek and feeling no immediate rejection from the small demon followed through and pressed his lips into Hiei's. He put his other hand on Hiei's chest and applied pressure to the demon's small but defined body. Hiei willingly laid down and smiled during the kiss. "What?"

Hiei remembered that Yusuke was trying to tell him something with his actions. "Me too, Yusuke." Hiei smiled a rare but true smile and decided he loved the look on Yusuke's face that was there now. Yusuke got a huge goofy grin in his face.

"Awwwwww…." Hiei looked at him in disbelief. What the hell was the detective thinking? He huffed in annoyance. "Hiei! You called me Yuuuuussuukkkeeeee!"

"It _is_ you name is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but you never say it." Yusuke was sure he was blushing.

"Hiei could see the blush on Yusuke's face and felt heat pooling in his own cheeks as well.

"Shut up, Detective."

Yusuke smiled again, "Why don't you make me?"

Hiei shrugged, feigning non-chalance, but on the inside he was pounding with joy. The first time it seemed, he had ever known such joy. "Very well then, Yusuke." And with that, Yusuke was stopped from saying anything else for quite some time. And for once, he was happy with not being able to talk.

**OWARI**

So yeah, review and tell me what ya think! I love feedback! Positive and negative!

Love Me,  
Nyoko Iso


End file.
